


Liam 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  God Child Universe.





	Liam 3

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God Child Universe.

That’s right… go to sleep… there’s a good boy…

Uncle Heero! Me and Uncle Duo are taking Ferdinand to the park!

…

Is the baby crying again, Uncle Heero?

Maybe the baby would not be crying if you hadn’t come slamming in here yelling at the top of your lungs, Mei.

It’s not my fault! The baby is just fussy, is all.

Mei, you knew I was in here trying to get the ba… trying to get Liam to take a nap.

Everybody is always trying to get the baby to take nap. I gotta go… Uncle Duo is waiting…

And Uncle Duo will continue to wait. You aren’t going anywhere until Liam goes to sleep.

What? Uncle Heero! That’s not fair!

I think it’s completely fair… you woke him up, now you’re going to help me get him to go back to sleep.

Me?! But I want to go to the park!

Maybe you should have thought of that before you came in here like a tornado. Now come over here.

I don’t want to.

I am not your Uncle Duo, Mei-zhen. I said come over here; you’re going to pat Liam’s back and help me get him to go back to sleep.

You’re mean.

Yes, I am. Now pat like this… gently. Because you’re not going anywhere until Liam stops crying and goes back to sleep.

He never stops crying.

He does so… he just has colic.

Well, he cries a lot. It’s why Mommy has a sick headache… again.

I’m sure it isn’t helping, but your mother has a migraine from stress. And that’s as much because of your behavior, as from Liam having colic.

It’s not my fault! Uncle Duo said so!

Your Uncle Duo is entirely too nice and needs to stop coddling you.

What does coddling mean, Uncle Heero?

It means to treat someone like a baby.

I’m not a baby!

No, you are not. And don’t you think it’s time you stopped acting like one?

Do not! If I acted like a baby, all I would do is cry all the time!

Mei… what do you do when you’re hungry?

I tell Mommy and she tells me to wait until dinner. Then I tell Daddy and he makes me a snack.

Well, Liam can’t talk yet… the only way he has to tell people that he’s hungry is to cry.

Is he hungry now?

No, I just fed him. So now he’s trying to tell us something else, but we can’t understand.

Maybe he needs changed? I heard Mommy tell Daddy he’s a poop machine.

I just changed him, and I don’t smell anything. I think he’s just tired, but his tummy hurts.

Is that the colic?

Yes, colic is like a tummy ache that won’t go away. But he likes you patting his back, see? He’s starting to quiet down.

He doesn’t like me very much. He always cries when I’m around.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you… it means he’s scared. You’re too loud sometimes.

It’s too hard to remember to be quiet all the time. I didn’t used to have to be quiet all the time.

Life’s rough; you don’t like it when Liam cries all the time, and he doesn’t like it when you’re mean to him.

I’m not mean!

Well you’re certainly not very nice to him.

I didn’t want a dumb old baby brother anyway. It’s not fair… I want things to be like they were.

I know change is scary, Mei, things changed when we got Ferdinand too, but you got used to that.

That’s different! Ferdinand is cool!

He wasn’t cool when we first got him and he ate Uncle Duo’s boot and got sick all over the living room carpet.

That was gross.

Yes it was. Especially at five in the morning in the dark. But the thing is, we gave him another chance and he… mostly… outgrew the chewing. So Liam gets another chance too… it’s only fair.

Will he outgrow all the crying?

Yes, he will. You cried too when you were this age. Maybe not as much, but all babies do. And when he gets older, you’ll be able to play together and things will be better.

So maybe he’ll be a better minion when he grows up?

Uh… that might be something to talk to Uncle Duo about, but… uh… probably?

Cool!

But look; he’s going to sleep. You did a good big sister job.

I did? Can I go to the park now, Uncle Heero?

Yes, you can. Just don’t slam…

Bye, Uncle Heero!

… the door.

…

Damn it…


End file.
